Trance
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: PWP! ONESHOT! “Tunggu saja sampai lumba-lumba akademi itu menggodanya. Aku berani taruhan dia akan sembah sujud karena tidak tahan.”. Kakashi tak mengerti, bagaimana Iruka bisa membuatnya kehilangan kendali. NC-17, YAOI, LEMON, SEX SCENE! May you enjoy it


**Desclaimer : **Andai saja Naruto punya saya, Iruka udah dijadiin istri kedua Kakashi. Obito nggak akan mati kepencet batu. Dan Gaara saya buatin alis –dirajam-

**Pairing : **KakaIru, KotIzu, AsuKure, GenShizu, RaiAya

**Genre : **PWP emang ada genre? Oke, ini genrenya romance. Temanya adult ^^

**Rate : **M banget! Perlukah saya masukkan ke MA?

**A/N : **Iya, kayaknya saya kesambet apa gitu, ampe bikin satu chapter isinya adegan gituan semua. Setting-nya tempat dugem, pairing macem-macem dengan dunia orang dewasa banget. Kepikiran aja, kayaknya shinobi itu gampang stress, jadi perlu pelampiasan! :) Pokoknya nggak ada flame soal jalan cerita! Udah tau PWP, kalo masih nekad baca terus ngamuk2, itu namanya idiot. Minta saran dan kritik yang membangun yah. Er.. Kayaknya rada OOC sih, Kakashi-nya jadi romantis gitu –kebanyakan baca doujinshi KakaIru dimana semua Kakashi jadi lembut dan Iruka jadi pasrahan kalo lagi mabuk. Oke, tadinya ini di-post di blogs pribadi. Tapi melihat perkembangan ffn yang makin demokratis dan liberal, kebebasan dinomorsatukan, maka saya.. ikutan post di sini. Moga ada yang baca ^^

**WARNING! Porn Without Plot! Mature content! Sex scene! Night life! ****Yaoi, foreplay, snowballing, blow job, and once again, SEX! Prepare yourself, and go away if you think you're not able to read this hard lemon! No flame, no offense!**

**Summary : **ONESHOT! PWP! "Tunggu saja sampai lumba-lumba akademi itu menggodanya. Aku berani taruhan dia akan sembah sujud karena tidak tahan.". Kakashi tak mengerti, bagaimana Iruka bisa membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

**-**

**Trance**

A PWP by The Supernova

**-**

**//Gasolina by Kalonk//**

_Trance._

Klub yang terkenal dengan ratusan tamu per malam itu kini sedang menggoyang pengunjungnya dengan alunan menggoda. _Spotlight _warna-warni sibuk berputar dan menghujani liukan tubuh yang haus akan hiburan. Penerangan yang sangat tidak membantu hanya sekedar pemanis di antara erotisnya tarian yang kebanyakan dilakukan berpasangan. Asap rokok bagaikan kabut tipis memenuhi ruangan berukuran besar itu. Ditambah dengan dentingan sloki berisi Jack Danniels dan Chivas Regal, seakan menyempurnakan keliaran di klub malam terbesar di Konoha ini.

Sang _disc jockey _tampak menikmati tugasnya, memutar dan memencet berbagai tombol di _turn table-_nya. Makin larut, musik trans makin menghentak dan mengajak seluruh pengunjung larut dalam gemerlapnya dunia. Beberapa pelayan berseliweran dengan nampan penuh sloki. Puluhan pengunjung pria memilih duduk di sofa dengan beberapa wanita berkostum minim. Beberapa lainnya memenuhi meja bar dan bertepuk tangan kagum atas aksi sang bartender. Namun tentu saja mayoritas memilih untuk turun dan memenuhi _dance floor_ bersama pasangan ataupun teman-temannya.

Bagi banyak orang, klub malam adalah tempat yang sangat hina sehingga mereka tak akan pernah berpikiran untuk menginjakkan kaki di sana. Tentu saja, ada banyak juga yang menganggap tempat ini dunia yang sesungguhnya. Dimana kau bebas mengekspresikan dirimu dengan tarian ataupun minuman. Saat kau sedang ingin melarikan diri dari penatnya kehidupanmu, datanglah ke klub malam terdekat. Kau akan dimanja dengan berbagai kenikmatan dunia. Baik sekedar minum, ataupun menemukan wanita—bahkan pria—yang bisa kau ajak tidur satu malam dan kau tinggalkan keesokan harinya.

Ya, terkadang _one night stand _bisa menjadi obat untuk menghilangkan stress.

"Jam setengah dua belas..", bisik pria berambut coklat itu kesal. Batang jerami yang terlihat tak pernah habis dikunyahnya bergoyang lembut, "Setengah jam lagi beli satu gratis satunya habis. Dan mana Kakashi?", desisnya.

Pria di sebelahnya menghela nafas, "Kau tahu dia itu pria macam apa, Genma.", ujarnya sambil menegak satu sloki Long Island, "Dia tak suka pesta."

"Ne, Raidou. Pria Konoha mana yang tidak pusing menghadapi misi hampir setiap hari?", ujar Genma malas, "Mana pacarmu?"

"Sepertinya Ayame dan Shizune akan datang bersama Asuma, Kurenai, dan Kakashi.", jawab Raidou, "Kalau Kotetsu, dia datang duluan bersama Hayate dan Izumo."

Genma mengerenyitkan dahi, "Kotetsu?"

"Tuh..", Raidou mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah dua pria yang berada di dekat bartender, "Seperti biasa, penjaga gerbang selalu bersama."

"Geez, dia dan Izumo itu..", desis Genma, "Seperti pasangan gay saja."

Raidou mengerenyitkan dahi, "Memangnya bukan?"

Genma tertawa kecil, "Entahlah.. Dan sepertinya chuunin yang kita bawa menghilang, ya?", ujarnya sambil mencoba mencari salah satu rekannya, "Mana sih, dia?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang..", ujar Raidou, "Guru teladan seperti dia tak akan menikmati tempat seperti ini. Mungkin dia sudah pulang?"

"Gawat kalau pria semanis dia marah pada kita.", ujar Genma geli. Pandangannya teralih pada beberapa rekannya yang masih dalam balutan seragam shinobi. Genma melambaikan tangannya, "Yo, kalian!"

Seorang pria dengan tubuh besar membalas lambaian Genma. Sambil menggadeng tangan seorang wanita cantik, didekatinya Genma dan Raidou, "Sudah lama?"

"Begitulah.."

"Tidak turun?", tanya wanita cantik berambut panjang itu.

"Kami belum mau disangka gay, Kurenai.", jawab Genma sambil tertawa kecil.

Raidou tampak celingukan, "Kalian tidak bersama Ayame?"

Kurenai menunjuk ke arah pintu. Di sana tampak Kakashi sibuk melindungi Ayame dan Shizune dari tangan-tangan pria iseng di sekitar mereka. Langkah kedua wanita cantik itu makin cepat menghampiri kekasih mereka.

"Ah..", Ayame langsung berlari ke samping Raidou dan menggandeng lengan pria itu, "Kenapa mereka mesum sekali, sih!", ujarnya setengah berteriak, mencoba mengalahkan hentakan musik di ruangan itu. Raidou merangkul kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, kau aman sekarang.", bisiknya.

Sementara Genma hanya bisa tersenyum bangga saat Shizune dengan beraninya menampar pipi seorang pria. Dia melihat Kakashi sampai mundur karena ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, Shizune yang lemah lembut itu langsung membuat keributan kecil sebelum sempat ia menikmati malam ini. Dengan langkah sedikit dihentak dan wajah cemberut, Shizune menghampiri Genma, "Kau ini! Melihat aku diganggu orang bukannya membela!"

Genma tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipi gadis itu, "Mana aku berani menginterupsi tangan kanan Godaime yang sedang menampar orang?"

"Setidaknya kan kau bisa menghajar pria hidung belang itu.", ocehnya. Walau sedang marah, Shizune tak menolak ketika Genma memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sudahlah.", bisik Genma, "Kakashi?", sapanya pada rekan jouninnya yang tiba belakangan. Wajah pria itu terlihat agak lelah dan malas.

"Yare-yare..", desisnya, "Kenapa kalian membawaku ke tempat seperti ini, sih?"

Semua temannya berpandangan dan tertawa kecil, "Agar kau tidak cepat tua."

"Kau selalu saja mengurusi ketiga muridmu itu.", ujar Raidou, "Sesekali kau butuh..."

"Hiburan.", tandas Asuma sambil tertawa. Dinyalakannya sebatang rokok dan menawarkannya pada rekan-rekannya, "Mau?"

Kakashi mendelik, "Tidak."

"Sayang sekali..", ujar Kurenai sambil menyikut Kakashi, "Kupikir aku bisa melihat wajahmu misteriusmu itu malam ini."

Ayame tertawa, "Perlu kuceritakan setampan apa wajahnya?", ceplosnya. Walau hanya sepersekian detik, setidaknya ia pernah melihat wajah Kakashi.

"Seperti apa, Ayame-chan?", tanya Shizune bersemangat.

"Hei, hei, hei...", suara Asuma, Raidou dan Genma merendah, "Ingat, kami disini.."

Spontan ketiga wanita itu tertawa, "Iya, iya..."

Kakashi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan menatap tiga pasangan itu dengan tatapan malas, "Turun saja kalian semua."

"Kau?", tanya Raidou.

"Che..", Kakashi mendengus, "Kalian mengejek? Mana mau aku mengganggu romantisme kalian. Membuat kesal saja."

Genma tergelak, "Maka dari itu, sebaiknya kau cepat mencari wanita."

"Sepertinya Anko menaruh perhatian lebih padamu.", celetuk Asuma.

"Kau mau aku dipenggal oleh Ibiki?", desis Kakashi tajam, "Sudahlah, aku tak butuh perjodohan bodoh kalian. Sana, turun!", ujar Kakashi sedikit mengusir.

"Sudah kubilang—mestinya kita mengajak Gai.", kata Kurenai.

Ayame mengangguk, "Ya, setidaknya dia bisa menamani Kakashi-san."

"Walaupun terlalu bersemangat, rasanya hanya Gai-san yang bisa mengerti Kakashi-san. Begitu, kan?", sambung Shizune dengan wajah polosnya. Kakashi makin merasa kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan—aku tak ada hubungan abnormal seperti itu!", tandas Kakashi, "Sudah, kalian jangan urusi aku! Turun sana, turun!"

Raidou tersenyum, "Tunggu saja sampai lumba-lumba akademi itu menggodanya. Aku berani taruhan dia akan sembah sujud karena tidak tahan..", candanya.

"Kalau dia masih berada di sini.", tambah Genma, "Sedikit tak mungkin."

**//Honey Moon Day by Arrested Development//**

Asuma tertawa kecil dan merangkul bahu Kurenai, "Ya sudah, kami bersenang-senang dulu. Kau ini sewot sekali.", dan Asuma pun menghilang di balik liukan tubuh warga Konoha lain yang sedang melepas penat. Raidou dan Ayame pun sudah menghilang saja. Kakashi hanya bisa melihat Genma dan Shizune yang sedang menari tak jauh dari sofanya. Hentakan musik makin menjadi seiring dengan larutnya sang malam. Kakashi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, wanita yang sibuk dengan 'pemiliknya', wanita yang menari erotis dengan tiang silver, wanita yang sedang minum, wanita yang berada di _dance floor_, begitu banyak wanita di sekelilingnya malam itu.

Memang, seorang mantan anbu seperti dia sama sekali tak punya masalah dalam menggaet wanita. Baik untuk hubungan serius maupun _one night stand_, hanya perlu menurunkan sedikit saja penutup wajahnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan remang seperti sekarang pun, wanita mana yang akan menolak pesona si rambut silver ini? Kakashi mendengus kesal menemukan dirinya sedang menjadi objek tatapan binal wanita yang ada di sekitarnya. Tentu saja Kakashi tahu, mayoritas dari mereka hanya ingin tubuhnya. Atau ingin satu saja sel spermanya untuk mendapatkan kesempurnaan fisik dari keturunan Hatake.

'Cih, memangnya aku pria macam apa.', batin Kakashi sambil beranjak dari sofa. Pria jangkung itu mengambil kursi di depan bartender dan memesan satu sloki tequilla. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _dance floor _dan menyeringai melihat pemandangan di sana, 'Che, Asuma-hentai. Cepat sekali tangannya.', batinnya saat melihat pria itu sedang melumat bibir Kurnai. Entah kemana pelindung kepala mereka, dan Kakashi melihat Asuma sudah tidak lagi mengenakan vest hijaunya.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, Kakashi melihat Raidou menggandeng tangan Ayame keluar dari kerumunan. Awalnya Kakashi mengira mereka akan pulang, namun pikiran itu berubah saat melihat Ayame mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan Raidou berada di atas tubuhnya. Sementara Genma—sepertinya dia mencoba membuat Shizune sedikit mabuk dengan menawarkan minumannya. Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala, sadar kalau rekannya itu licik juga. Sudah tentu Shizune akan menghabisi Genma kalau pria itu berani macam-macam. Sedikit alkohol, pastinya akan banyak membantu.

"Benar-benar tempat yang berbahaya..", desis Kakashi.

"Minuman Anda, Tuan?", sapa sang bartender muda itu sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi mengangguk dan menerima gelasnya. Baru saja ia hendak menurunkan sedikit penutup wajahnya, disadarinya bahwa beberapa wanita yang duduk di sekitarnya menatap ke arahnya. Tatapan penuh gairah yang membuat Kakashi makin tak nyaman.

'Cih, menghilangkan nafsu minumku saja..', batinnya sambil meletakkan kembali gelasnya. Sesekali diperhatikannya betapa liarnya perilaku para pengunjung malam itu. Ratusan pasangan—baik yang sejenis maupun hetero—menari dengan gerakan makin aduhai saja. Kehadiran beberapa penari telanjang yang kini hanya memakai pakaian dalam membuat suasana makin meriah. Kakashi tahu, sebentar lagi lima pasang penari tersebut akan benar-benar melucuti seluruh kain di tubuhnya. Tak bisa disentuh, dilihat pun lumayan menarik.

Kakashi tertawa kecil, merasa beruntung ia tak perlu melihat orang yang selama ini menarik perhatiannya tersasar ke tempat seperti ini. Lamunannya melayang ke pemilik mata coklat gelap itu. Entah sejak kapan Kakashi sering mencuri waktu untuk berkunjung ke akademi. Seringkali ia tak punya alasan bagus saat pria berkuncir tinggi itu bertanya perihal kehadirannya. Naruto pun heran karena seringkali Kakashi menjadi orang ketiga di acara makan ramen antara dirinya dan guru favoritnya.

Pria itu baik, sangat baik di mata Kakashi dan Konoha. Kakashi kembali teringat senyuman hangatnya, yang selalu dibaginya kepada semua orang. Bekas luka memanjang di bawah matanya seakan sama sekali tak mengurangi keindahan di wajah ramah itu. Sikapnya yang tegas membuat semua murid akademi menghormatinya. Namun kelembutannya, mampu membuat muridnya jatuh sayang pada sosoknya. Mungkin tak hanya pada muridnya saja, 'Karena rasanya aku pun..', Kakashi tersenyum kecil sambil mempermainkan gelasnya.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Pria berambut silver itu menoleh dan mengangguk, "Hayate."

"Sendirian saja?", sapanya sambil duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Begitulah. Tadinya aku datang bersama Asuma dan yang lain. Tapi sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan wanita mereka.", ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Hayate tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?", Kakashi tertawa sinis, "Kalau ada yang mau dengan pria sepertiku, sudah pasti aku tidak sendirian, kan?"

"Kau ini merendah sekali. Mana ada wanita yang tidak mau padamu?", ujar Hayate.

"Buktinya?", Kakashi angkat bahu.

Hayate hanya tersenyum, "Standardmu itu perlu diturunkan."

Kakashi tak menanggapi lagi, "Sendirian saja?"

"Tidak. Aku datang dengan Kotetsu dan Izumo.. Tapi mereka menghilang begitu saja begitu para penari telanjang mulai menari.", Hayate sedikit berpikir, "Rasanya aku melihat mereka dengan satu shinobi lain.. Sepertinya orang kademi."

"Huh?", Kakashi terlihat mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Aku tak begitu jelas melihat..", sambung Hayate, "Orang itu tidak begitu tinggi.. Rambutnya dikuncir.. Ya, semacam itulah.."

Kakashi sedikit tersentak, "Hei.. Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya?"

"Umino-san?"

Hayate menggeleng, "Apa kau pikir guru teladan seperti _dia_ akan berada di tempat seperti ini? Aku rasa itu mustahil.."

"Lebih tidak mungkin lagi Shikamaru.", tandas Kakashi, mencoba mengingat siapa lagi yang berkuncir tinggi di akademi, "Dia masih di bawah umur—Oh sial!", Kakashi tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Raidou sebelum turun.

_Tunggu saja sampai lumba-lumba akademi __itu menggodanya. Aku berani taruhan dia akan sembah sujud karena tidak tahan_..

"Apa itu artinya dia ada di sini?", Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dimana mereka?", tanya Kakashi dengan nada meninggi.

Hayate terlihat bingung, "Terakhir aku melihat... Mereka sedang menari.."

"Cih!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi meninggalkan Hayate yang pasang tampang bingung. Minuman yang dipesannya tak disentuh sama sekali. Kakashi bergegas turun ke _dance floor_ dan berjalan di antara pengunjung lain yang asyik berdansa erotis. Pandangannya agak kabur karena asap rokok yang tebal, dan ia tak menemukan pria yang dicarinya dimana pun. Kakashi menoleh saat pundaknya ditepuk.

"Genma!"

"Turun juga kau..", desisnya sambil sibuk meladeni gerayangan tangan kekasihnya. Kakashi melihat Shizune yang sudah mabuk dengan kimononya yang sedikit terbuka di bagian bahu. Plus satu-dua bekas merah di sana. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau..", ancam Kakashi sambil menarik kerah vest Genma, "Jangan katakan, kau mengajak Iruka ke tempat seperti ini.", suara Kakashi merendah.

"Eits.. tenang, tenang..", Genma melepaskan diri, "Aku dan Raidou memang mengajaknya ke sini, tapi sedari tadi dia menghilang. Kupikir dia pulang duluan.."

Kakashi mencoba menahan amarahnya, "Kenapa kau mengajak dia segala, hah?"

"Hei, dia itu pria dewasa, Kakashi! Tak ada salahnya kan, mengajak dia ke klub?", ujar Genma membela diri, "Lagipula dia yang bilang kalau dia ingin mencoba datang."

"Apa?", Kakashi tak mempercayai pendengarannya, "Dia, ingin datang?"

Genma angkat bahu, "Awalnya memang ia menolak, tapi ketika Raidou menyebutkan siapa saja yang akan datang, dia sepertinya tertarik.."

Kakashi tak habis pikir, "Tapi tidak berarti kau bisa mengajaknya!", teriak Kakashi frustasi, "Argh, sial!", dan Genma hanya bisa bengong melihat Kakashi yang biasanya tenang kini menjadi uring-uringan. Pria itu hanya angkat bahu dan kembali menikmati kekasihnya.

Kakashi kembali berjuang mencari Iruka di antara keramaian. Sangat sulit baginya menemukan satu orang di antara lautan manusia yang makin merapat ke arah penari telanjang. Yang artinya, Kakashi merasa tubuhnya terombang-ambing karena padatnya tubuh-tubuh yang haus wanita itu. Saat mata Kakashi menangkap refleksi siluet di atas sana, ia tersentak. Pantas saja ruangan itu makin meriah—seluruh penari ternyata sudah menanggalkan seluruh busananya. Menyisakan lima pasang pria wanita sedang menirukan adegan bercinta dengan tubuh polos. Kakashi merinding, dan buru-buru keluar dari kerumunan itu.

**//In Da Club by 50 Cent//**

"Oh..", langsung Kakashi menghampiri dua pria yang sedang berbincang di sudut ruangan, "Hoi, Kotetsu! Izumo!"

Kedua pria itu serentak menoleh dan agak terkejut juga menemukan Kakashi di sana, "Kakashi-san? Kamu datang juga?"

"Apa kalian bersama..", Kakashi merendahkan suaranya, "Umino?"

Lagi, Kotetsu dan Izumo berpandangan sedikit cemas.

"Oh, Iruka. Iya, tadi kami bertiga.", jawab Izumo, "Tapi karena dia tidak suka penari telanjang, jadi dia kabur ke kamar kecil."

"Sedikit mengkhawatirkan, sih.", kata Kotetsu, "Tadi dia terlalu banyak minum. Kami sudah memperingatkan dia.. Karena dia tak tahan alkohol."

"Tapi sepertinya dia tak peduli dan terus minum.", sambung Izumo.

Kotetsu memandang Kakashi, "Dan dia tak berhenti menyebut namamu."

"Eh?"

Kakashi terdiam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kotetsu itu. Otak jeniusnya berusaha mencerna maksud dari kata-kata yang didengarnya semalaman ini. Apa maksud Raidou? Ada apa di balik celetukan Genma? Kenapa rasanya semuanya berhubungan?

"Ngomong-ngomong dia belum kembali, ya?", kata Izumo.

Kotetsu mengangguk, "Iya, lama sekali di kamar kecilnya.."

"Biar kususul.", kata Kakashi tanpa pikir panjang. Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya berpandangan dan tersenyum senang.

"Gosip itu memang benar, ya?", tanya Kotetsu.

Izumo mengangguk, "Iruka jatuh cinta pada jounin peniru—itu sih sudah menjadi rahasia umum Konoha.", ujarnya tertawa, "Sepertinya Kakashi juga suka padanya."

"Bukan saatnya membahas mereka berdua, kan?", ujar Kotetsu sambil memeluk pinggang Izumo erat, "Sekarang, yang penting itu aku..."

"Kau ini..", Izumo merangkul leher kekasihnya itu, "Nakal sekali.", mereka pun kembali bergoyang seirama dengan musik _trance_ dengan bibir dan lidah saling melumat.

Kakashi berjalan menuju toilet pria dan melihat beberapa orang keluar dari sana dengan mimik jijik. Dua orang pria bahkan sampai mengumpat-umpat perihal apa yang barusan mereka lihat. Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahi saat seorang dari mereka mengatakan padanya bahwa sebaiknya Kakashi tidak masuk atau ia akan menyesal. Jounin itu sedikit gentar, namun tekadnya yang kuat untuk menemukan Iruka membuatnya masuk juga ke dalam toilet pria itu. Dan Kakashi, hampir saja berteriak melihat adegan di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku..."

Tiga pria berbadan besar, dengan kostum yang dikenal Kakashi sebagai seragam shinobi Kiri, sedang mengerumuni satu orang pria. Lebih tepatnya, memaksa satu pria dengan tubuh jauh lebih kecil untuk memuaskan birahi mereka. Satu orang memegang tangan pria mungil yang kini sedang berlutut itu. Satu orang merenggut kunciran rambut pria malang itu, memaksanya menengadahkan kepala. Satu orang terakhir sedang membuka bajunya sendiri. Kakashi terkesiap saat menyadari pakaian pria yang menjadi korban itu sudah robek di sana-sini. Vest hijau itu terkapar tak berdaya di lantai toilet.

Yang paling membuat Kakashi marah, pria itu adalah Umino Iruka.

"Ugh..", Iruka masih berusaha melepaskan diri, "Lepaskan aku.. Bajingan..."

Tawa membahana, "Kau terlalu manis untuk dilepaskan begitu saja.", salah seorang dari mereka menjilat wajah Iruka yang kemerahan itu.

"Mestinya orang mabuk jangan berjalan sendirian, ya."

"Hei, boleh kubuka, tidak?", tanya pria yang memegang kedua tangan Iruka. Pandangan binalnya diarahkan ke celana panjang Iruka.

"Sabar, sabar..", pria yang merenggut rambut Iruka mempermainkan tali celananya sendiri, "Biarkan aku menikmati lidahnya dulu.."

BRAK!!!

Perhatian mereka bertiga teralih pada Kakashi yang barusan memukul keras pintu toilet. Sebelah matanya menatap marah pada ketiga pria barusan. Kedua tangannya terkepal, nafasnya memburu dan auranya penuh nafsu membunuh. Otomatis ketiga shinobi Kirigakure itu melepaskan Iruka dan menatap tajam pada orang yang menginterupsi kegiatan kotor mereka. Iruka sendiri membelalakkan mata, tak percaya Kakashi melihatnya dalam keadaan sangat memalukan seperti tadi. Ia terduduk dan mundur.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dia.", desis Kakashi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Heh.", dengusan dari salah seorang pria, "Kau pikir ini urusanmu?"

Pria lainnya mendekati Kakashi, "Kau akan menyesal karena mengganggu kami."

"Aku bilang JANGAN SENTUH DIA!", teriak Kakashi saat pria ketiga hendak mengamit lengan Iruka, "Satu saja sidik jarimu menempel di tubuhnya, aku bunuh kau."

Gentar.

Ketiga shinobi itu sedikit merinding mendengar setiap kata penuh ancaman dari kalimat Kakashi. Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakashi-sensei..?", bisiknya.

"Eh?", salah seorang pria tadi langsung pucat mukanya. Seakan tak percaya kalau pria di hadapannya itu bernama Kakashi, ia meneliti penampakan Kakashi. Seketika, ia menyadari akan suatu hal yang mengerikan dan menelan ludah. Dengan cepat diseretnya kedua temannya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tak butuh banyak penjelasan, kedua pria lainnya pun ikut memucat, "Dia.. Si ninja peniru Konoha itu?"

Temannya mengangguk, "Iya, dia yang membunuh Zabuza itu.."

"Apa..", pria terakhir menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kakashi, "Kau.. Jangan-jangan kau ini... Konoha.. no Shiroi Kiba..?"

Kakashi tak menjawab. Dengan cepat, diraihnya kepala salah seorang dari mereka dan Iruka bisa mendengar suara keretakan tulang. Atau sendi, entahlah. Iruka terlalu ngeri untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tiga shinobi binal itu. Yang ia tahu, tak memakan waktu lama sampai ketiga pria malang itu menjadi tak berbentuk lagi tubuhnya. Setidaknya, dokter sekitar akan repot dengan dislokasi sana-sini yang diderita mereka bertiga. Iruka sampai tidak mendengar lagi rintihan maupun teriakan, semua tertelan oleh suara dentuman musik.

"Jangan perlihatkan wajah kalian di hadapanku untuk kedua kalinya!", dan Kakashi menendang keluar tiga orang itu dari pintu toilet. Sepertinya mereka hanya bisa merayap untuk bisa keluar dari klub malam itu. Iruka, dengan rasa pusing dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, berusaha untuk bangkit. Perlahan, ia menyender di meja wastafel dan mengatur laju nafasnya. Kakashi berbalik dan menghampirinya.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja?", tanya Kakashi pelan. Tangannya hendak meraih lengan Iruka. Namun dengan satu sentakan, pria itu menjauh dari Kakashi.

"Jangan sentuh aku.", desisnya. Dari suaranya, Kakashi menyadari kalau nada itu marah. Atau kecewa. Atau keduanya. Iruka menunduk, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Kakashi-sensei.. Sekarang, pergilah.."

Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahi, "Iruka-sensei.."

"Keluar!", teriaknya sambil menahan tangis, "Aku tak pantas kau sentuh, aku..", Kakashi terkesiap saat air mata Iruka turun perlahan, "Mereka.."

Kakashi menunduk, "Maafkan aku.", bisiknya, "Karena aku terlambat, kau.."

"Bukan salahmu, Kakashi-sensei..", desis Iruka, "Aku yang tak bisa menjaga diri.. Aku..", dan tangisan itu pecah, "Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri..."

Tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya, Kakashi menghambur dan memeluk tubuh Iruka erat, "Cukup. Cukup, Iruka-sensei, cukup.."

Iruka terkejut bukan main akan perlakuan Kakashi padanya, "Kakashi-sensei! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku..", teriaknya di antara tangisan, "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku ini.. Aku ini menjijikkan.. Kau tidak lihat apa yang mereka lakukan padaku? Lepaskan!"

"Aku tak peduli!", Kakashi balas berteriak, "Aku marah.."

Iruka terdiam karena takut. Kakashi menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Iruka makin dalam, "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang membiarkan kau sendirian di tempat seperti ini."

Iruka masih tak dapat membelas.

"Kalau aku tahu sejak awal, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi.", bisik Kakashi, "Apapun yang mereka lakukan padamu, aku tak peduli.", Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi mereka..", lirih Iruka, "Mereka hampir..."

"Tapi mereka tidak melakukan hal itu, bukan?", tanya Kakashi lembut.

Iruka menggeleng dalam tangisannya. Tanpa sadar, ia pun memeluk tubuh Kakashi erat. Pria berambut silver itu tertawa kecil, "Syukurlah.."

"Kau..", panggil Iruka dengan suara tercekat, "Tidak jijik padaku?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Kau itu korban, Iruka-sensei. Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu atas hal barusan.", kata Kakashi, "Kecuali itu, kau salah karena membiarkan dirimu mabuk."

Iruka merasa pipinya memerah karena malu, "Aku tak pantas menjadi guru.."

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan lakukan hal ini lagi.", bisik Kakashi, "Sudahlah, berhenti menangis, Iruka-sensei. Aku tak tahan melihat orang yang aku cintai menangis."

Deg.

Iruka merasa pendengarannya salah. Langsung ditengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan sebelah mata Kakashi yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Bibir Iruka bergetar saat Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, mulai menurunkan masker hitamnya dan melepaskan pelindung kepalanya, menampakkan wajah tampan itu secara utuh. Kakashi berhenti bergerak saat bibirnya dan bibir Iruka hampir bersentuhan, "Aku benci melihatmu disentuh orang lain.", bisiknya dengan nada penuh keseriusan.

"Ah..", Iruka hanya bisa menahan nafas.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin kau disentuh olehku.", tekannya, "Hanya aku saja. Hanya aku, Iruka-sensei..", tambah Kakashi penuh penekanan.

Iruka merasakan wajahnya disapu kehangatan nafas Kakashi. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Iruka memang merasa jijik saat dirinya disentuh tiga pria binal barusan. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada terlalu dekat dengan Kakashi. Jounin itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Iruka, membuatnya merinding karena sensasi asing tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu?", tanya Kakashi lembut, "Memilikimu, seutuhnya?"

Iruka makin terkesiap akan kejutan itu, "Tapi aku ini la—"

"Aku tak peduli.", potong Kakashi, "Aku hanya ingin memilikimu.."

Mendengar kesungguhan di balik kata-kata itu, Iruka kembali menangis. Air matanya meleleh saat menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang begitu menginginkannya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping Kakashi. Ia bisa menjawab kenapa wajahnya menghangat dan jantungnya sedikit kencang berdebar kalau sosok jounin itu muncul tiba-tiba di akademi. Ia tahu penyebab rasa senang ketika wajah dingin itu muncul di antara dia dan Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramen di malam hari.

Iruka menyadari, kalau ia pun ingin dimiliki.

"Aku mengerti..", bisik Iruka, "Aku juga ingin bersama Kakashi-sensei.."

Kakashi tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Suki dayo, Iruka-kun..", ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Iruka dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Iruka. Otomatis, pria polos itu sedikit menghindar dan wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Tidak disini, Kakashi-sensei..", bisiknya.

**//Satisfaction by Benny Bennasi//**

"Oh..", Kakashi tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai—licik. Langsung ia meraih pinggang Iruka dan menyeret tubuh mungil itu memasuki salah satu toilet yang luasnya hanya satu setengah meter persegi itu. Iruka kaget bukan main dan sedikit meronta.

"Kakashi-sensei!", ia menjauhkan pelukan Kakashi, namun tak begitu berguna. Pengaruh alkohol membuat Iruka tak mampu melawan saat Kakashi mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian atasnya, "Kaka—ngghh..."

Kakashi menyandarkan punggung Iruka ke pintu toilet dan menahan tubuh itu agar tidak banyak bergerak. Dengan keduanya dalam posisi berdiri, Kakashi mengunci pinggang dan kaki Iruka dengan kakinya. Kedua tangan Iruka ditahan Kakashi hanya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang dagu Iruka. Sesuai dugaan Kakashi, desahan halus keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu, seakan meminta lebih dari sekedar sentuhan. Kakashi menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Iruka, yang tak disangkanya, sangat-sangat lembut.

"Ngghh..."

Iruka kembali mengerang saat lidah Kakashi menjilat bibir bawahnya, meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Seluruh tubuh Iruka bergetar halus karena sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Pria itu membuka mulutnya, erangan makin kuat keluar saat lidah Kakashi menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Iruka mencoba membalasnya dengan gigitan dan isapan lembut di lidah Kakashi. Lidah dan bibir mereka terus beradu dan saling mendominasi. Yang membuat kedua bibir itu berhenti berpagutan adalah kebutuhan akan bernafas.

"Kau..", bisik Kakashi dengan nafas terengah, "Liar sekali, Iruka-sensei.."

Iruka memalingkan wajahnya, "Tak perlu dibilang.."

Kakashi menyeringai. Tangannya turun dari dagu Iruka ke leher pria itu, "Berbeda sekali saat kau sedang mengajar di akademi.", jemari Kakashi menelusuri lekukan tengkuk Iruka, "Aku pikir, suaramu tak bisa menyihirku seperti ini.", godanya.

"Kakashi-sensei, berhenti menggoda—ngghh..", Iruka menengadah saat Kakashi mencium lembut lehernya. Lalu lidah itu melumat cuping dan belakang telinganya, membuat Iruka merintih dengan suara menggairahkan. Kakashi yang terbakar gairah, makin memperdalam ciumannya, menjilat, menggigit dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang terlihat jelas di sana. Dengan cepat lidah itu terus menyapu kulit sensitif Iruka dan membasahinya agar tidak terasa terlalu sakit. Langkah selanjutnya, Kakashi meraih kuncir rambut Iruka.

"Boleh kubuka, Iruka-sensei?", bisik Kakashi sambil mempermaikan ikat rambut putih itu, "Aku ingin melihatmu dengan rambut tergerai."

Iruka membuka matanya, dan melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kakashi. Dengan nafas memburu, ia mencium bibir Kakashi sekilas lalu membuka ikatan rambutnya. Helai-helai berwarna coklat gelap yang halus jatuh membingkai wajahnya. Kakashi tak menyangka, pria di hadapannya bisa terlihat sememikat itu. Benarkah itu Iruka-sensei yang lembut dan terlihat lugu di hadapan semua orang? Kenapa malam ini, dalam pelukan Kakashi, Iruka terlihat sangat... Disibakkannya poni Iruka dan dicium dahinya lembut, "Kau.. Benar-benar.."

Kakashi tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan sedikit tergesa, dibukanya vest jouninnya, juga sarung tangannya lalu dilemparkannya ke lantai. Suhu di ruangan kecil itu mendadak naik seiring dengan panasnya permainan cinta mereka. Iruka membantu Kakashi membuka blus hitamnya itu, dan terpana melihat kesempurnaan tubuh Kakashi. Bahu yang bidang, juga otot yang terpahat sempurna dengan butiran keringat yang keluar. Dada yang penuh dengan bekas luka gores dengan dua pusat berwarna lebih gelap dibanding kulitnya. Iruka benar-benar bergairah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

"Sentuh saja, Iruka-sensei..", bisik Kakashi sambil memandu telapak tangan Iruka menelusuri dadanya, "Dan biarkan aku menyentuhmu juga."

Kakashi menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam blus hitam Iruka dan sama-sama mengerang ketika mereka saling berbagi belaian. Iruka mencengkram punggung polos Kakashi saat ia merasa titik tersensitif di dadanya dipermainkan oleh jemari kekasihnya. Rintihannya menjadi ketika Kakashi mengganti permainan jemari dengan lidahnya. Tertawa kecil Kakashi saat dirasakannya tonjolan kecil itu mengeras di bibirnya. Sementara sebelah tangan Kakashi menjelajahi perut dan punggung Iruka. Chuunin itu hanya bisa pasrah saat Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggerayangi tubuh Iruka dari belakang.

Kakashi mengangkat blus Iruka dan terus membelai tubuh bagian atas chuunin itu lebih cepat dan berani. Bibirnya kini bertengger di tengkuk Iruka, tenggelam dalam rambut coklat gelap itu. Iruka mengepalkan tangannya dan hanya bisa mencoba mencengkram pintu di hadapan wajahnya. Nafas Kakashi makin memburu saat ia menelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam celana panjang Iruka. Ada sesuatu yang mengeras di balik sana, dan hal itu membuat Kakashi tersenyum puas. Iruka mengerang makin kuat, sementara genggaman Kakashi di sana berubah menjadi belaian cepat.

"Kakashi-sensei..", rintih Iruka tak terkendali, "Kakashi..", nafas Iruka ikut memburu. Kakashi mengimbangi belaian di bawah sana dengan ciuman dan jilatan di telinga Iruka.

"Kau menikmatinya, Iruka..", bisik Kakashi dengan suara terbakar gairah, "Kau sangat menikmatinya, bukan?"

Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Erangannya larut dalam hentakan musik, sehingga tak ada yang sadar kalau di dalam salah satu toilet, ada dua pria yang sedang berbagi kehangatan. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Kakashi membuka blus Iruka. Giliran ia yang sedikit kagum akan tubuh Iruka yang berisi namun terlihat langsing itu. Kakashi menelusuri bekas luka memanjang di punggung Iruka dengan bibirnya dari pinggang sampai punggung atasnya. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh Iruka dan kembali mencium bibirnya sementara kedua tangannya mulai menelanjangi tubuh bagian bawah Iruka.

"Kakashi—"

"Ssshhh...", desis Kakashi. Disingkirkannya tangan Iruka yang tampaknya hendak mencegah Kakashi menurunkan celananya, "Aku akan membuatmu nyaman.."

Akhrinya Iruka hanya bisa pasrah saat ia berada dalam keadaan polos di hadapan Kakashi. Dengan patuh diikutinya komando Kakashi untuk duduk di atas kloset duduk yang sedang berada dalam keadaan tertutup. Wajahnya memerah ketika Kakashi berlutut tepat di hadapannya dan memegang kedua lututnya.

"Buka kakimu, Iruka-sensei..", perintah Kakashi.

"Eh? Tapi aku—Kakashi-sensei!"

Tanpa persetujuan Iruka, Kakashi sudah memisahkan kedua kaki Iruka dan membelai paha dalam pria itu. Iruka kembali merintih dalam kenikmatan sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Kakashi. Punggungnya membungkuk ketika Kakashi menjilat perlahan bagian paha dalamnya dan berakhir di bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya itu. Satu bagian yang tidak pernah tersentuh orang lain sebelumnya, dan Iruka merasa melayang akan sensasi yang memabukkan itu. Awalnya Iruka merasakan ciuman, lalu berubah menjadi jilatan, sampai akhirnya Kakashi memasukkan semua bagian dari Iruka ke dalam mulutnya.

Iruka sedikit terlonjak, "Kakashi.. Kakashi..", bisiknya berulang-ulang di antara rintihan dan erangan, "Kakashi—aku hampir.."

Kakashi tersenyum merasakan bagian itu makin mengejang dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Iruka ikut bergetar tak terkendali, membuat cengkramannya di tubuh Kakashi makin erat.

"Kaka—aaahhhhh...."

Dan Kakashi merasakan cairan hangat menyemprot ganas di dalam rongga mulutnya. Tubuh Iruka sedikit terlonjak karena sensasi barusan, dan Kakashi masih menunggu sampai Iruka terpuaskan sepenuhnya. Berselang beberapa puluh detik, Kakashi menyudahi permainan lidahnya. Ia bangkit dan menemukan Iruka terengah-engah dengan wajah penuh dengan kerigat. Tak melewatkan kesempatan, Kakashi melumat kembali bibir Iruka dan berbagi cairan hangat itu. Iruka sedikit bergidik saat merasakan cairannya sendiri memasuki mulutnya, bergulir keluar lewat sudut bibirnya, dan mendengar Kakashi menelannya.

"Kau menggairahkan sekali malam ini..", bisik Kakashi sambil mencium kening Iruka.

Iruka masih terengah, "Oh, sudahlah.."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, Iruka-sensei?", tanya Kakashi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Iruka terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Kakashi, "Aku memang tak pernah mau ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi saat Genma-san bilang kau akan ada di sini juga, entah kenapa aku..", Iruka menunduk, "Aku bilang kalau aku akan datang..."

"Eh?", Kakashi sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuan itu, "Kau datang.. Karena.."

Iruka mengangguk, "Kalau menyangkut tentangmu, entah kenapa akal sehatku.."

"Iruka-sensei..", bisik Kakashi sambil memeluk tubuh Iruka, "Pokoknya, lain kali aku tak akan mengizinkanmu kembali ke tempat ini.."

Iruka hanya bisa mengangguk di dalam pelukan Kakashi, "Aku berjanji.", bisiknya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau belum..", Iruka angkat bahu dan tersenyum.

Kakashi tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mengerti, "Hanya kalau kau mau.."

"Kau ini bicara apa..", Iruka kembali memeluk Kakashi, "Tentu saja aku mau.."

Mendengarnya, Kakashi mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tubuh Iruka dari kloset duduk dan kembali bercumbu dan saling menggerayangi dengan posisi berdiri. Iruka mengikuti panduan tangan Kakashi untuk melucuti celananya dan berlutut di hadapan Kakashi. Seolah berganti giliran, kini Kakashi yang meringis menahan erangan ketika Iruka memberikan pelayanannya. Seorang mantan anbu sekalipun agaknya kesulitan untuk berdiri tegak selagi bagian tersensitifnya diberikan seks oral. Awalnya Kakashi bisa mengendalikan diri, namun tak disangkanya juga—lidah dan mulut Iruka bisa membuatnya kewalahan.

"Iruka..", desah Kakashi sambil menyibak rambut sebahu itu, "Berhenti.."

"Huh?", Iruka menengadah, "Berhenti? Kenapa?"

Kakashi tersenyum sambil duduk di kloset, "Aku tak ingin merasakannya di mulutmu.", bisiknya sambil memeluk pinggang Iruka. Perlahan, dibawanya tubuh Iruka ke atas tubuhnya. Kakashi memangku Iruka dan memosisikan kaki Iruka senyaman mungkin sebelum ia melakukan hal lebih jauh. Iruka menahan nafas saat merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya bersentuhan dengan milik Kakashi. Tangan kanan Iruka berpegangan pada dinding agar lebih seimbang, sementara sebelah tangannya melingkar di leher Kakashi. Kedua lengan jounin itu memeluk erat pinggang Iruka dan mencium bibir mungilnya.

"Kau siap, Iruka-sensei?", tanya Kakashi lembut. Dilebarkannya jarak antara kaki Iruka sehingga memungkinkannya untuk beraksi.

Iruka membalas kecupan Kakashi, "Tak pernah sesiap ini."

Kakashi tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu..", desisnya sambil mengangkat bokong Iruka, "Aku akan memulainya perlahan. Santai saja, aku tak mau menyakitimu."

Iruka merintih dan mencengkram rambut Kakashi saat ia merasakan asingnya sesuatu yang menyeruak ke dalam dirinya. Kedua matanya mengalirkan air hangat ketika rasa sakit menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun dengan cepat ia juga merasakan kenikmatan aneh di balik rasa sakit itu. Kakashi menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajah Iruka dan menjilat air matanya. Iruka masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan memfokuskan diri pada Kakashi. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya berangsur-angsur menghilang, berganti dengan rasa nyaman.

"Aku akan mulai bergerak, Iruka-sensei..", bisik Kakashi.

Naik dan turun, maju dan mundur, Iruka dan Kakashi bergerak seirama dengan detak jantung mereka. Nafas memburu, desahan yang makin cepat, Iruka merasa tekanan Kakashi makin dalam dalam dan berani. Kakashi mengimbangi aksinya dengan belaian di bagian-bagian tubuh Iruka yang sensitif, berusaha membuat Iruka melupakan rasa sakit di bawah sana. Iruka yang sudah bisa menikmati Kakashi sepenuhnya balas membelai tengkuk dan telinga Kakashi, memubuat jounin itu sulit mengendalikan dirinya.

"Iruka..", bisik Kakashi, "Iruka.. Iruka.."

"Kakashi.."

"Aku tak bisa menahan lagi..", bisik Kakashi, "Aku—"

Gerakan Kakashi makin cepat dan Iruka makin kewalahan untuk bisa mengimbanginya. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kakashi mulai membelai bagian tersensitif tubuhnya lagi.

"Sakit?", tanya Kakashi di antara deru nafasnya.

Iruka menggeleng, "Sepertinya aku.."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Aku mengerti."

Belaian Kakashi makin menjadi, dan dapat dirasakannya Iruka akan berakhir dengan dua kali klimaks. Kakashi kehilangan kendali atas dirinya ketika ia merasakan sensasi bagaikan terbang saat itu juga. Ia memeluk tubuh Iruka makin kuat dan menengadah, menyebutkan nama Iruka berulang-ulang. Kakashi sedikit mengejang, dan Iruka merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mendengar Kakashi mendesah keras di saat yang sama. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kakashi juga merasakan perutnya dibasahi cairan hangat. Ia tersenyum puas melihat mereka melakukannya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Hhh.. Hhhh...", Iruka tertunduk lemas sambil memeluk leher Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei..", rangkulan itu makin mengerat.

Kakashi balas memeluk tubuh Iruka, "Kau... Memuaskan sekali, Iruka-sensei..", bisiknya sambil menghirup wangi rambut Iruka. Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada pemilik bola mata coklat itu. Iruka mengusap lembut pipi dan tengkuk Kakashi. Dibalas Kakashi dengan menyeka keringat di kening Iruka dan membelai lembut rambut sebahunya. Lalu dirabanya bekas luka memanjang di bawah mata Iruka, dilanjutkan dengan kembali memeluk tubuh itu, "Kau, seutuhnya, adalah milikku.."

Iruka mengangguk dan berdiam dalam pelukan Kakashi. Tak pernah disangkanya, sentuhan Kakashi akan membuatnya sehangat itu.

-

"Lho?", Hayate bengong saat bertemu dengan Genma dan yang lain di salah satu meja bar, "Kalian ke sini juga?"

Raidou mengangguk, "Begitulah."

Izumo dan Kotetsu menyusul dan duduk di samping Asuma, "Wah, tangan kalian cepat sekali sepertinya.", komentar mereka saat melihat tiga wanita cantik Konoha sudah tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk. Asuma tertawa.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan aku apa-apakan."

Genma membenarkan posisi tidur Shizune, "Ngomong-ngomong Kakashi kemana, ya? Kucari kemana-mana, sampai ke toilet, tidak ketemu juga."

"Hei, sedari tadi Iruka juga tidak keluar-keluar dari toilet.", sambung Izumo.

"Iya, bukannya Kakashi menyusul Iruka ke toilet?", tanya Kotetsu.

Mendengar perkataan mereka berdua, kontan saja Asuma, Genma, Raidou, Izumo, Kotetsu dan Hayate berpandangan mengerti. Lalu mereka saling menunjuk puas dan tertawa bersama. Rupanya membawa Iruka dan mengajak Kakashi ke klub ini berakhir baik.

"Wah, aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti.", ujar Asuma.

"Kakashi bukannya _sekedar _menyusul Iruka di sana.", kata Hayate.

Genma mengangguk, "Sepertinya berlanjut ke arah situ, ya?"

"Pantas saja tadi ada satu toilet yang lama sekali tak kunjung terbuka.", ujar Raidou.

Izumo dan Kotetsu mengangguk, "Sepertinya, mereka menikmatinya."

Gelak tawa kembali membahana di meja mereka, "Sudahlah, ayo kita minum!"

Mereka berenam langsung memesan minuman lagi sambil memprediksi apa yang kira-kira dilakukan kedua rekan shinobi mereka. Kotetsu berprediksi besok Iruka tidak akan masuk kantor karena mengalami kesulitan berjalan. Izumo malah menambahkan kalau-kalau Kakashi ikutan bolos. Tanpa mereka tahu, saat itu Kakashi dan Iruka dengan pakaian lengkap sedang berada di antara pecandu hiburan malam. Membaur dan melebur bersama dengan alunan musik _trance_ dan asap rokok.

"Selamanya, Iruka-sensei.", bisik Kakashi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Iruka mengangguk, "Selamanya, miliki aku."

-

-

-

Apaan sih ini? =)) Ada yang bersedia mereview kah?


End file.
